


and all the western stars

by Muccamukk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Space Flight, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Catherine sets out.





	and all the western stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Does not comply with the events of _To Dream in the City of Sorrows_.

"It's you and me now," Catherine tells _Skydancer_. She pats the nav console and imagines the hum is a response.

There's a queue for clearance, but Catherine doesn't mind. She doesn't mind the feeling of having Babylon 5 physically behind her either.

As she considers the stars behind the jumpgate, that old poem drifts through her mind. Perhaps she is the grey spirit, not Jeff, the one who follows knowledge, sets out for a new world, keeps striving.

Susan's voice crackles over the comms: " _Skydancer_ , Babylon Control. You're cleared for jumpgate access. Safe travels, Catherine."

_Skydancer_ jumps toward the stars.


End file.
